Parallax
“''Explore the Unknown!” Parallax is a fanmade idol duo consisting of two intergalactic cephalopods, Altair, a Vampire Squid and Pluto, a Blanket Octopus. They were created by a humble squid named Lex Novastar.They host the news, Splatfests, and also perform every other week in ISS(Inkopolis Space Station), an enormous, inkling built space station that hovers in space way above Inkopolis Square. Appearance Altair Altair is a 19-year-old Inkling, belonging to the species ''Vampyroteuthis infernalis. ''Despite Vampire Squids’ normally short stature, Altair is rather tall for an inkling, standing at 6’2”. He has white hair, with a bright orange gradient at the bottom. He also has dark brown spots littering his hair. His hair is longer on the right side, ending in points which resemble the tentacles of a Vampire Squid. The points of his hair also glow in the dark. He has big, blood red eyes that also glow in the dark, and white eyebrows that fade to orange. His tops fangs are more prominent than most inklings, giving into his whole “vampire” persona. Though hidden by his hair, he also has a scar on the right side of his face, just below his eye, that he gained from a fight in his younger days. Altair and Pluto’s outfits match each other for the most part, but some details are different, symbolizing their different personalities. Altair wears a long, full sleeved coat, resembling a trench coat. Flame like marks rise up from the bottom of his coat, stopping almost halfway up. Blue, geometric designs also spiral out on different locations of his coat. On top of the coat he wears an orange and blue halter, which wraps around his neck and waist, as well as looping over his shoulders. It seems he also wears a long white undershirt with a blue tip under his coat. He accompanies this look with orange gloves, black boots with the bottoms being orange and blue, as well as earrings, which he puts through two piercings to make a U shape. His signature color is Orange, with his partner’s signature Blue being mixed in. Pluto Pluto is an 18-year-old Octoling, belonging to the species ''Tremoctopus. ''He, like his species, is shorter than most Inklings and Octolings with his height being around 4’9”. Pluto doesn’t mind his bandmate towering over him though, for he gets Altair to reach things for him. He also has white hair, but it gradients to a baby blue color. He has five separate tentacles on his head, accompanied by five suction cups. One of his tentacles on the right is unruly, and curls out to the side. He has big blue eyes, and though covered by his hair, has dramatic eyelashes on the bottom of his eyes. He, like Altair, has white eyebrows that fade into his signature color, blue. He also has a beauty mark at the bottom of his left eye. Finally, as part of being a Blanket Octopus, Pluto has long, white and blue webs that fall from the back of his head. They often flow around his ankles, but sometimes he ties them up to keep them out of the way. Pluto’s outfit also consists of a black coat, but ends at his mid-thigh, looking more like a short dress. He dresses more feminine, shown by the details of his attire. His coat has orange Xs covering blue circles scattered across it. He also wears a blue and orange halter which wraps around his waist and neck, as well as looping around his shoulders. He too wears a white undershirt with a blue tip under his coat. He accompanies the look with long blue and orange gloves, black and white checkered pants, high-heeled boots with the bottoms blue and orange, and two dangly earrings on both ears. History Inkopolis Space Station (ISS) Inkopolis Space Station was finished being built around 120 years after the events of the Chaos vs Order Splatfest. The two sides are now peaceful, but some Inklings seeking new heights(literally) and adventure decided to test if Cephalopods could survive and live in Space. Though potentially risking their lives just for the sake of their ambition, they were able to develop an artificial atmosphere that sea life could survive in in space. Construction began, and around 35 years later, ISS was open to visitors and those seeking a new place to settle down in. Quite a few cephalopods stayed behind, though, for Inkopolis was nostalgic and they couldn’t leave their home. ISS is quite a bustling place. There are many tourists that come and visit due to its advanced and fresh fashion, beautiful cruises, new weapons and gear, as well as chill turf wars for those passing by. There of course are ranked battles as well for the locals, and many competitive teams have formed and take place in intense tournaments held every month. The music in ISS is also very fresh, with new bands taking the scene and composing the music for turf wars and the various shopping districts. No one is quite as successful as Parallax though, the rookie yet promising idol duo known for hosting news broadcasts and Splatfests. They have accumulated a huge and growing fanbase, and perform live in ISS every other week. Even the adults love Parallax, for they explore many different genres that satisfy everyone’s individual music tastes. Altair Altair was born and raised in Inkopolis Heights, a wealthy district situated on top of rolling hills, North of Inkopolis Square. Altair grew up in a strict and wealthy home, but unfortunately, he was a troublemaker. He snuck out a lot in his teenage years and would often get into fights due to his sometimes aggressive behavior. That’s how he gained the scar on his cheek. His parents got fed up with his irresponsible attitude and sent him to live with his aunt in Inkopolis Square when he was 15. Altair was less then thrilled to be living with his aunt, and his aunt tried to find a way to discipline him. His aunt eventually put him into Martial Arts classes, hoping it would be a way for him to release his anger and for him to become more sophisticated. Altair hated going, but when his Master reprimanded him for his attitude and behavior in front of the whole class, it hurt his pride enough for him to begin to actually pay attention and learn. He began to love to go. It was an outlet for him, but he still felt that something was missing in his life. He continued to go to classes, and they started to learn different chants to music. It was here and at home when practicing them that Altair discovered he was gifted with a naturally good voice. Altair began to listen to older pop songs and sing along, his favorite being the Squid Sisters’. It became his favorite hobby, but he was too embarrassed to let on that his “rebel and tough self” listened and sang to pop music. His aunt heard him singing in his room one day and confronted him about it. He was embarrassed, but after talking about it, his aunt put him into vocal lessons. He was sad about quitting Martial Arts, he even went and thanked his Master, but he discovered singing was his ultimate passion. It made him feel good, and his aggressive behavior started to lessen. After three years of living with his aunt and on the day of his eighteenth birthday, his parents wondered if he was interested in moving in again. His parents apologized for merely getting rid of him instead of being understanding and trying to help him. Altair took some time to think about his decision. He then discovered that the ISS had recently opened to the public which piqued his interest. He told his parents that he wished to move to ISS, and while they were hesitant at first, they eventually supported his decision and gifted him enough money to start a living there. The day that he was to take a shuttle to ISS, he said goodbye to (and forgave)his parents and aunt. He thanked his aunt for helping him to discover his passion and even felt like crying, which was rare for him. He left on the shuttle for ISS and space truly amazed him. Altair immediately fell in love with ISS and began to explore. He was able to find a small but beautiful apartment and settled in there. He one day discovered that the new talent company SolarWavez was holding auditions and decided to tryout, hoping to get an opportunity to sing. He passed his audition and was hoping to become a solo artist. He then met the cute and tiny Pluto and after some time, they became friends. With Altair’s more rebellious and coyer attitude and Pluto’s spunky and flirtatious one, they naturally got along well. Pluto was an amazing dancer and taught Altair new dances moves every day. The company took a notice to their chemistry and decided to make a duo out of them. They became Parallax and were both overjoyed to become idols. Altair also loves to go back to Inkopolis and visit family, especially his aunt. Pluto Pluto was born to a single mom in the suburbs of Inkopolis. He didn’t grow up wealthy like Altair did, but he dreamed of wealth. He wanted to live a luxurious life with servants and other nice things, but was content with what his mother gave him. He grew up very close to his mom and wanted to do everything with her. Pluto loved to dance from a very young age and would perform for his mother often. He would even wear her high heels and dance around, gaining laughs from her. His mom wanted him to be happy, so when he was 10, she allowed for him to take dance lessons. Pluto was overjoyed and anticipated class every week. He loved performing and grew to be at the top of his class, his teachers impressed with his natural ability. When he was 14, an Inkling named Ikki, who Pluto thought to be very attractive, joined his class and he started developing a crush. It was then that he realized he was gay and decided to tell his mom. His mom had always supported him and wanted him to tell her everything, so he felt that his mom would be accepting. When he told her, his mom said that she already knew. When he asked why, his mom said that he’d always loved dressing and acting more feminine, was already pointing out cute boys at a young age, and even kissed a boy in his class when he was 5. His mom was very supportive of him and did her best to protect him from all the non-accepting people of the world. Pluto confessed to him and dated Ikki until he was 17, when he found Ikki cheating on him. His mom was there to comfort him, but Pluto felt like it was time for a change in his life. The newly built ISS had peaked his interest for it’s fresh fashion, and Pluto packed his things, hoping to find a new and luxurious life there. Pluto said a sad goodbye to his mother and took the shuttle to ISS. As soon as Pluto arrived, he set to shopping and finding a place to live(okay mostly shopping) with the money he had saved over the years from teaching dance classes. He found a small apartment located in the central shopping district in ISS and rented it out with the little money he had. He decided to try and find a job and began working as a helper in a clothing store. He still yearned to dance, though, and began doing short performances on the streets of the shopping district. He would gather quite a crowd whenever he would perform and one day when he finished, a man handed him a flyer saying that SolarWavez Entertainment was holding auditions. Pluto was ecstatic. He didn’t think twice about auditioning. His dream of living a luxurious life and getting to dance had already made the choice for him. Pluto auditioned, and the judges fell in love with his personality and dance skills. He also discovered that he was talented at rapping and had a unique style of his own. He was made a trainee and hoped everyday that he would be made a fabulous idol with fans that admired him. He especially wanted to get back at Ikki, and show him just how great he could be. After a few months of being a trainee, he met Altair. Altair intimidated Pluto at first. He towered over him and looked like someone not to mess with. Not to mention that Pluto thought he was attractive as well. He didn’t want to risk catching feelings for him, though, and have him turn out just like Ikki. Pluto didn’t acknowledge him until Altair introduced himself. They almost immediately became friends because it turned out that Altair was actually a huge softie trying to keep his tough persona intact. As much as Pluto tried not to, he caught feelings for Altair, but didn’t dare tell him. The company noticed their chemistry and asked them if they would like to become a duo. Pluto at first didn’t want to, for he wanted to live in fame by himself and not share it. He loved his best friend enough, though, that he whole heartedly agreed and they became Parallax. They both loved performing and their friendship grew every day. After their fame started to grow, they moved into a large apartment, and Pluto couldn’t have been more excited. Pluto and Altair love to go back to Inkopolis together and visit their families. Personalities Altair Nicknamed “Trouble Bubble” by Pluto, Altair has always been a trouble maker. From sneaking out, making messes, and getting into fights, Altair has always had a rebellious spirit, which gave his parents a headache. Though he is smart and was a capable academic student, he often makes decisions blindly in his anger. He argues a lot, and when he loses one, all hell breaks loose. He will yell, throw things, slam doors, or even get physical with the person, depending on who they are. He has a lot of pent up emotions and is too embarrassed to talk about them. He doesn’t get along with some people, typically egoistical people, and is not afraid to let them know he hates them. Altair is brutally honest, and his big mouth gets him into trouble a lot. Thankfully, after taking up Martial Arts and Singing, he channels his built-up anger into singing and songwriting. Since he became an idol, he expresses his emotions a lot better and even lets the soft side of him come out, much to his embarrassment. Pluto also acts much like his counselor. Pluto is always willing to listen, and Altair ends up venting to him a lot. Pluto offers helpful advice and can help calm him down when he starts to get angry. Pluto is pretty much the only person he truly trusts, along with his aunt. Altair also has a lot of pride over his “tough and intimidating” persona. He doesn’t like when people call him out and ridicule him. He’s embarrassed about letting his soft side out and will get grumpy if someone points it out. He does everything he can to act cool and rebellious, but his compassionate side always manages to slip out. He appreciates when fans recognize his cool and brooding personality. He cares for his fans a lot and loves being important to them. He often lets his soft side out when meeting and greeting them. Altair doesn’t care much for fashion and is known to wear interesting combinations. He somehow manages to always pull it off, though, much to Pluto’s frustration. He typically likes to disassociated himself from wealthy people or things, an exception being his parents, so he doesn’t wear expensive clothing brands often. He’s the kind to pull off socks with sandals or stripes with polka dots. Fans find it endearing, though. So does Pluto, but sometimes he forces Altair to dress up nicer. Aside from singing and songwriting, his interests include cooking, paying the guitar, and playing video games. Altair has a huge appetite and loves to eat, so his aunt, who was a chef, taught him how to cook. He often cooks for himself and Pluto, and loves to try out new recipes. He once tried to teach Pluto, but that ended with the apartment almost being burnt down. He recently took up guitar playing and has learned fast. He loves to sit down in the evening and just play what comes to him. He has started to write songs using it. Pluto will often listen and let his deep and melodic voice put him to sleep. Altair also loves playing video games in his spare time. Pluto sometimes joins him and they battle against each other. Altair has never dated anyone, despite his sometimes flirty personality. He’s bisexual and knows of his partner’s feelings for him, but like Pluto, is too embarrassed to tell him that he reciprocates his feelings. He promises himself that one day he will have enough confidence to confess. Most fans suspect they’re in a relationship, and have even developed a “Plutair” fanclub, much to the idols’ embarrassment. Altair typically mains chargers. He has his own custom built one that has a mechanic to dodge roll. It doesn't have the capability to hold a charge in ink, but he can dodge roll when fully charged just like with the dualies. Pluto Pluto, sometimes called “MoonChild” by fans, is a very flirtatious and spunky Octoling. He naturally flirts with everyone, even though his sights are set on his bandmate. He is incredibly lively, and it really comes out when he performs on stage. He is charismatic and truly expresses his charisma to his fans through dance. He tries to teach Altair to dance, but the taller of them naturally has two left feet. Pluto always acts more feminine and is not afraid to express his sexuality to the world. He often sports high-heels, pastel colors, and sometimes crop tops or skirts. He has a happy-go-lucky attitude and wants nothing more than to live in luxury. He is very sophisticated and shows that through the way he dresses and acts. Even though he has a lot of unrealistic expectations, he has actually made most of his dreams come true through his hard work. He is a tad bit spoiled, though, and cares a bit too much about fame and fortune. He even almost let that get in the way of forming Parallax. He cares deeply for his friends though, and tries to put them before fame and wealth. Though he wasn’t the best academic student, as he often daydreamed in class, he has a quick wit and good memory. Pluto is a caring person and is always willing to listen. He often asks how fans are doing and tries to encourage them in their lives. He loves that his cheery personality puts smiles on people’s faces. He often acts as Altair’s counselor and is always there for his friend. He listens to Altair’s rants and ventilations, and helps to encourage him and give him advice. He keeps Altair’s anger in check as well, especially in public. He is one of the only people that can immediately calm him down. Though he can be selfish, he is understanding and compassionate to those he loves. On the contrary from Altair, Pluto ''loves fashion. Ever since he went on a shopping trip with his mom when he was 5 he has been in love with it. He would often try and wear his mom’s clothes and shoes when he was a teenager, especially loving to borrow her high-heels. He used the little money he earned from teaching dance to buy and put together outfits. It was the fresh new fashion, well and his break-up, that brought him to ISS. He of course had to get a job at a clothing store, wanting to be around the fresh outfits almost every day. He loves dance a lot, but would have also been content with a life as a model. He hopes to open his own clothing line in the future. He would call it “MoonChild” after his fan’s nickname for him. His style would be bold, with pastel colors being his signature touch. Pluto’s other passions include traveling, calligraphy, and playing chess. Pluto loves to travel, even though he hasn’t done much of it. Some of his best memories were made traveling to his grandma’s house in Inkopolis. He was also very excited about traveling to ISS. He hopes to travel to more places around Inkopolis with Altair. Pluto also loves calligraphy. He is known to give handmade cards with elegant writing to people on holidays. He often practices it to relax, and can be seen writing different things in his journal before performances. He may not look like the kind to play strategic boardgames, but good luck trying to beat him at chess! His mom taught him how to play, and they would often battle against each other when he was around the age of 10. He continues to play now, challenging different people and giving himself a dare or penalty if they can beat him. Pluto is not currently dating anyone. After his experience with Ikki, he is not inclined to trust just anybody well enough to date them. He does have a crush on his bandmate though, and hasn’t told him yet, even though he makes it pretty obvious sometimes. He trusts his best friend enough and may have the confidence to tell him in person someday. He is aware of their fans’ “Plutair” fanclub and he finds it adorable. Pluto typically mains dualies. He also has custom built ones made for him. The dualies can only dodge roll once, but at the end of dodge rolling, a shot much like the explosher is fired. It doesn't have as much range as the explosher, but one hit with it is similar in damage. The dualies can be hard to use since they can only dodge roll once, and the shot takes skill to aim, but Pluto is very good with them due to his small size. Music Trivia -Pluto's name, which comes from the Greek word meaning "wealth", symbolizes how Pluto always fantasizes about being wealthy. It is also the name of the former smallest planet (now a dwarf planet), also symbolizing how Pluto is short in stature. -Altair's name comes from the 12th brightest star in the sky, which is apart of the constellation of the eagle, Aquila. Eagles are large and powerful birds of prey, which is like Altair, who is tall and intimidating. -Altair's name was originally going to be Mercury, but was changed due to Altair fitting his personality better. Category:Characters